


Side Stories: Винченцо

by eva_s



Series: Флорентийский Маскарад [2]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s
Summary: Винченцо Медичи, тореадор-антитрибу, 11 поколение. Был забран Лоренцо из Шабаша в полностью безумном состоянии, при помощи Адриана постепенно пришел в себя.





	

Винченцо медленно поднимался по лестнице, ведя ладонью по мраморным перилам. Перила были холодными, его рука было теплой; ему даже не нужно было прислушиваться, чтобы узнать, что происходит там, наверху, за тяжелой дубовой дверью спальни Лоренцо Медичи. Спальни с тяжелым потолком из резных панелей; спальни с огромной кроватью на возвышении. В этой кровати так сладко было лежать всего пару часов назад; лежать в объятиях Лоренцо, слушать его мягкий голос, ощущать его полные нежности прикосновения.

Сейчас Лоренцо кусал губы, прижимаясь к нависающему над ним Родриго. Сейчас его пальцы путались в длинных волосах Стефано, тянули за темную прядь.

Винченцо с недоумением поднес к глазам собственную руку. С ней что-то было не так. На ладони алели лунки от ногтей, но он не помнил, чтобы стискивал кулаки; зачем бы ему было их стискивать? Ну и что, что он чувствует происходящее за дверью так, что почти видит. Ну и что, что Лоренцо сейчас кричит, изгибаясь под своими любовниками... Ему хорошо. Разве это плохо?

Винченцо улыбнулся, но с улыбкой тоже было что-то не то — она холодила губы совсем как мрамор перил под рукой. И была такой же неподатливой. Лоренцо. Ему хотелось позвать: Лоренцо. Но он вряд ли бы услышал, да даже если услышал бы, то что? Винченцо сел на ступеньку, невидяще глядя в красивый античный холл. Нельзя ведь хотеть, чтобы Лоренцо был с ним постоянно? Или хотеть, чтобы он был с ним — так?..

Винченцо сделалось жарко. Если стать любовником Лоренцо, можно спать в его постели. Можно везде ездить с ним, сидеть у него на коленях, претендовать на его внимание. Можно целовать его так, как хочется...

Ладони снова заныли, и Винченцо с трудом заставил себя разжать кулаки. Все это было бы возможно, но Лоренцо ведь не смотрит на него так. Смотрит, как на свое дитя... Целует целомудренно...

И ничего нельзя сделать.

За спиной раздались шаги. Винченцо оглянулся — Брайан стоял над ним и улыбался мягко и понимающе, и ему вдруг показалось, что за обликом Брайана просвечивает кто-то другой, кто-то несравнимо более древний и мудрый, но потом наваждение прошло, и перед ним снова стоял Брайан, молодой тореадор, любовник Лоренцо, красавец и шкодник. В руках у него был планшет. Он протянул его Винченцо и спросил:

— Хочешь порисовать?


End file.
